Chat
Property of Kaitou_Kurogami Personality ::Seemingly a charming and sweet young woman, outwardly she appears inconspicuous, cheerful, even bubbly. However this mask hides a dark temptress whose single minded goal will drive her to do anything- absolutely anything- to get her revenge. Using her looks as well as being one of the few actual females within the death game, she prefers not to dirty her hands and fakes her charm to gain control over others with weaker dispositions only to use them and discard them once they become a hindrance. Despite all this, however, under the layers of hatred, obsession, and madness, is just a girl who adored her older brother and had a place in her heart for his best friend. History ::Born in Shinjuku, Nagisa is the only daughter of the Mimori household with only an older brother as a sibling. Living a relatively normal and average life, Nagisa spent most of her time since she could walk following around her older brother. Growing up with her doting sibling, Nagisa was teased throughout her elementary school days as a "bro-con", however, because her older brother was always so kind and cool, she didn't mind these jabs. In fact, she was always proud of her brother. It would be in her fifth grade year that she would meet her brother's best friend; seventh grade, class B Sorizaki Hirotaka. She would be introduced to online gaming at this time, more to spend time with her brother and his best friend; from then on it seemed like a dream that would continue forever. ::During the first year of junior high and their last year, that event occurred. Though the details were sketchy and the source of the fight could not be determined, what was a painful reality to her was that her brother was severely injured and that at the hospital would be the last time she would see Hirotaka. Secluded in her room for three months, she could not understand why her brother was injured nor could she understand why her brother's best friend had said nothing to her. This agonizing over the details grew, until she could blame no other than her brother's best friend. Slowly this blame turned into obsession and from this obsession turned to hatred. She would never forgive him for getting her brother involved. Her brother remained in a coma and she could do nothing but visit him in order to rouse him out of it. Doctors had told her and her parents that he might simply be a vegetable, unable to return to the land of the living. Her parents had given up on him, but she had not. ::The years passed and Nagisa dropped out of school as soon as junior high was over. In order to help pay for her brother's costly medical expenses, she found work as doing "compensated dating", exchanging companionship for money to pay for her brother's medical bills. She would continue this until the fateful day when her "papa" asked her to play an online game with him. Having not played any sort of online game since before her brother's coma, she was originally wary of joining "Sword Art Online". When Kayaba had brought them into the square and revealed their true forms, she was originally scared. That was... until she saw him in the crowd. She would never forget his eyes, those two colored orbs. Her hate flared and she tried to make her way to him but he had disappeared nearly as soon as the "tutorial" was over. It was then her mind snapped. It was fate, her brother was guiding her. She would not die until she killed Hirotaka for what he put her through. Then, in the middle of the screaming crowds on the day that death game was announced, she laughed hysterically. 'Skills' ::*Dagger ::*Throwing Set ::*Hiding ::*Detection ::*Healing Category:Female Category:Player Category:Kaitou_Kurogami Category:Players